Today, technology appears to be almost everywhere; however, with such technology has come complexity. Such complexity may arise because of the way in which the technology was designed and/or produced. For example, some computing systems may have been designed with a focus on solving a particular problem, with little or no consideration provided to how the computing system may interact, or interface, with a human. Moreover, even when the human-machine interface is considered within a set of overall requirements, such interface requirements may tend to become overwhelmed by a technologist's perspective, a cost perspective, or even a time perspective. Thus, many of today's human-machine interfaces for computing systems still include such conventional mechanisms as a graphical screen display, menu, button bar, function key, point and click, and the ubiquitous mouse. Although these mechanisms may be familiar to many, they may be improperly applied to a product, simply because the set of requirements for the human-machine interface were poorly understood.
The importance of a well-defined, effective set of requirements for human-machine interfaces is constantly being reinforced in the marketplace, as reflected by a purchaser's choice in products. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.